My Valentine
by HerbivoreTuna
Summary: I know it's really late, but it's still february at least. Tsuna has no one to give him chocolates and to help him feel happy. Will someone be there to change that. 1827 and some R27. May imply others


Yeah, this is late. I still posted this since I wanted to get this out of my system. I don't care that it's late, I can do what ever. It's still February at least. Rather a rushed story, but I really needed this out of my system.

Warning: BL and bad grammer

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

In the Sawada residence in the morning. "Tsu-kun" Nana said from down stairs. "Tsu-kun."Nana said making a slight frown. "Mou, why can't that boy seem to get up early." Nana said as she walked into the kitchen. "Reborn-kun, can you go upstairs and wake up Tsu-kun." "Ah, Mama." Reborn replied as a smirk began to grow on his face from a sudden idea.

Reborn went upstairs and opened Tsuna's bedroom door. He walked up to him and then smirked like he never smirked before. He jumped onto the edge of Tsuna's bed and leaned to his face and planted a kiss on his…..nose? o.o

Tsuna then felt something on his face and opened his sleepy eyes to meet black beady ones. He sprung up and screamed "Reborn" Tsuna blushed into many shades of red and was wearing a shock face. Reborn's smirk remained as he stared at Tsuna. "What was that for." Tsuna said with remains of pink still on his face. "It was for Valentine's Day, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said feigning innocence. "Oh, it's Valentine's Day. I forgot about that."Tsuna said. "Wait! Why does that give you any reason to do that to me?" "Just cause." Reborn said childishly even though he already sounds like one. "I could have done something else if I wasn't like this" Reborn said with a rather large smirk.

"What!...Ow!" Tsuna whined as he was kicked in the head. "Oi, Dame-Tsuna you don't have time to keep complaining." Reborn said as he pointed to the clock. "Huh?...Hiieeee! I'm going to be late." Tsuna said as he rushed to get ready and dashed out his bedroom door.

Reborn stood there and sighed "I don't know if I can even let you go." He watched the brunette dash outside and run towards school with a solemn look on his face. Reborn's mood actually lit up when an idea came up. "Hmm, this is actually going be a lot more fun than I thought." He smirked.

R27

Tsuna slowed down as he reached the school grounds. "Haaa, I made it." He panted. He then started thinking and remembering something _'It's going to be useless thinking that someone is going to be giving me chocolates. Kyoko-chan said she wouldn't be able to because she been out sick.' 'She sounded so depressed.' 'I told her it was okay. but it feels good to be given chocolate by people you like and care about.'_ Tsuna's thoughts stop there when he heard his name.

"Tsuna!" a voice said from behind him. Tsuna turned around to see Yamamoto running towards him. "Ah, Yamamoto-kun. Good morning." "Yo, Tsuna." Yamamoto said with a grin.

"Jyudaime!" Tsuna sweat dropped already knowing who it was. _'Why even turn'_ He thought. He turned around to see Gokudera kneeling and holding his hand. Tsuna sweat dropped even more. _'What the..!' _He screamed in his head. "G-Good morning Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said.

He turned to Yamamoto for answers. Yamamoto seeing his plead for an answer only shrugged _'I have no idea too, Tsuna.'_ So Tsuna turned around to see his storm guardian with flowers in his hands. '_What the heck! Where did those come from.' _"Jyudaime, I want to give these to you to show how much I care-.' He was cut off by a deep monotonous voice.

"Herbivores, why are you crowding around." "Hieee! H-Hibari-san." Tsuna screamed. Hibari turned to stare at him and looked away. "Herbivores, stop crowding around and get to class." "Oi, you interrupted me, you-." " Does it look like I care loud herbivore. Get to class." with that he left.

"That ba-." "Haha, that was funny." Yamamoto said grinning. "No it wasn't you baseball freak." Gokudera yelled. "Ahh!" _'Where are the flowers'_ Gokudera noticed. _'That…He took them.' _"Gokudera-kun, what's wrong." Tsuna said with a worried hint in his voice going closer to Gokudera's face.

"Ah, no. It's nothing." Gokudera said trying to not pass out from the closeness of his boss's face. "Are you sure Gokudera-kun. You're face is red. Do you have a fever." Tsuna said. Yamamoto noticed what was happening and decided to help out before Gokudera fainted. "Ahh, Tsuna." "Hm, What is it Yamamoto-kun." He said as he turned around to face him with a confused look on his face.

"Ah, um…Gokudera is just..just feeling really excited about Valentines Day" He said having a hard time because Tsuna was looking at him so adorably. "Oh." Tsuna said understanding. Yamamoto then ruffled Tsuna's unbelievably soft hair. "Haha, you're so dense, Tsuna." "Huh?"Tsuna said absolutely puzzled.

Gokudera snapped out of his blushing state and yelled "Oi, Baseball freak stop being so friendly with Jyudaime!" "Ah, but Go-kun, his hair is so soft." Yamamoto said. "I said stop and don't call me that."Gokudera snapped.

Tsuna sighed and said 'It's okay Gokudera-kun." "But!" Gokudera said and stopped complaining when he saw the cute pleading look that his boss was wearing. Gokudera blushed and surrendered. _'That was weird this look that reborn has been telling me to use actually works, I wonder why' _Tsuna pondered for a second and then said that they should get to class and they proceeded into the building.

Hibari from afar stared at the group as they walked into the building. Rather more at the brunette than anything. Hibari thought about the event before.

-Flashback-

Hibari was watching the brunette running to the school. He watched the idiot herbivore crowd around the herbivore. _My herbivore. _The octopus herbivore was running towards the herbivore. What is the herbivore doing kneeling in front of the herbivore? Flowers?

Hibari's aura was growing dark. He thinks he can do that with _my herbivore_. I can do something about that. He walked towards the group and told them to get to class.

Before he left he snatched the flowers and the octopus herbivore didn't even notice when he did. He wore a triumphant smirk on his face and continued walking away.

-End Flashback-

Hibari then walked into the building and then the reception room. While he was working Reborn hopped into the room from the window. Hibari looked up from his work and said "Baby, what are you doing here. You want to battle." Hibari was about to get up until Reborn said "Nah, you can't take me. I came because I wanted to inform you something."

Hibari raised a brow "Oh." He said rather intrigued by what the baby said. "What is that." He said. "I just wanted to let you know that a certain someone doesn't have anyone to give him chocolate. It makes him happy and doesn't make him feel like he's got know one who likes him. Well, you know what I mean."

_'Is he talking about my herbivore? He feels unhappy when no one gives him anything for Valentines Day.' _Hibari thought feeling somewhat guilty surprisingly coming from the most feared Disciplinary Committee leader. " What are you proposing me to do, Baby." He said flatly. "Well, you do actually have feelings towards him don't you." Reborn said teasingly. Hibari just glared at him. _'How does he know that.'_

"Well, you better hurry up and give him something. I already did." He said smirking at him. "And what would that be." Hibari asked with a hint of demand. "I gave him a kiss." Reborn replied. "You.. what."Hibari said with a dark murderous aura emitting from him. "I said I. Gave. Him. A. Kiss." Reborn repeated as if he was speaking to a confused child.

Then Hibari immediately took out his tonfas and aimed for the man inside a child's body. Reborn dodged and hopped towards the window and said "I won't be giving him up for just anybody. You have to prove to me just that." He then hopped onto Leon, who was now a glider, and flew away.

"Hn." He lowered his weapons and placed them down. He went back to his work and thought _'Prove, huh.' _

1827

During lunch, Tsuna and his friends were on the roof top. "Hey, Tsuna." Yamamoto said. "Yes, Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna looked at his friend. "Did you get any chocolates or something from anyone?" Tsuna looked at him weirdly and sadly said "No, I didn't."

"Oi, don't upset the tenth." Gokudera said very tempered and wacked the taller one's shoulder. "I was just asking." Yamamoto grinned sheepishly. "I actually wanted to give him some of mine since I got to many."

Tsuna smiled at the two and said "That's nice of you Yamamoto-kun." Gokudera thought ' I could have gave him if it weren't for that guy.'Yamamoto was about to give him the chocolate box till,** SMACK**. "Reborn, why'd you kick me!" Tsuna yelled. "Haha, that was a surprise. Yo, little kid." Yamamoto laughed.

"I came here to tell you guys something." Reborn smirked. "What is it?" Tsuna said rather annoyed. "Hi." Reborn said blatantly. _'What!'_ Tsuna thought as he sweat dropped. "That's all you had to say, _hi._" Tsuna said rather shocked at what the baby had to say.

"Yes, Dame-Tsuna. Ciao ciao" Reborn said as he just flew away on Leon. Tsuna just stared blankly at the retreating figure and snapped out of it when Yamamoto started laughing. "The kid is pretty silly, Haha." _'No Yamamoto he's just plain cruel and random.'_ Tsuna teared. The bell rang and they got up and the group left for class.

8027

It was already afterschool and the perfect hasn't gave the brunette a gift yet and he was feeling rather upset. He was biting almost everyone in his path to death because he couldn't find the brunette anywhere. He saw his two friends leave but the herbivore wasn't with them. He was about to take out his anger on some group crowding around when he saw a group of delinquents bullying another. Striding closer he saw brown spiky hair in the middle of the group. His threatening aura spiked up.

"Hieee.! I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you. I-I wasn't looking." Tsuna shrieked. "We still gotta beat ya." the third year delinquent said. "Hieee!" Tsuna shrieked. One of the delinquents was about to beat him till he was struck in the face and flew to a nearby wall.

"What are you herbivores doing disrupting peace in my school." Hibari said with such venom. "W-We were just playing around." Another delinquent said trying to act tough but cowering in fear in front of the perfect. "oh?" Hibari said. "How about I..play with you..by beating you to your next life." He said with the upmost venom he can fill it with. Then he struck him in the face and then the stomach with extreme force, launching him into the wall.

Then he beat the other delinquents that were cowering in fear and could no longer escape his fury. He looked at them with such distaste and then turned around to stare at the young brunette with more attentive eyes with a bit of a cold look still. He still was Hibari. Right?

The young vongola boss was still cowering in fear and looked up to see Hibari and the delinquents beat up. "uh..you b-beat them…u-uhhmou…t-thank you Hibari-san."Tsuna said and smiled slightly. Hibari just stared at him for a few awkward seconds and then started walking towards him. _'Hiee! He's going to beat too after _all!' Tsuna screamed in his head.

Hibari soon grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the entrance of the school. Tsuna was confused of the perfects actions wondering where he was taking him. "Um…Hi-Hibari-san." No response from the perfect came and Tsuna silently sighed. 'Is he going to punish me or something? I'm kind of surprised he didn't do anything before.' Tsuna was lost in his thoughts till Hibari brought him into the reception room and he closed the door behind him.

"Sit."Hibari commanded. So Tsuna immediately sat on one of the parallel couches. Tsuna tried staring at other things to avoid Hibari's glare. Hibari then spoke up "Herbivore, what were you doing by yourself afterschool." "Huh,..ohh…uuhm. w-well I was suppose to meet with Reborn afterschool because h-he said I had to and…um-."Tsuna tried explaining. Hibari understood but then it clicked to him that he mentioned the baby. "Herbivore." Hibari said. Tsuna then looked at him stopping from his self rambling.

Hibari stared at Tsuna's big brown doe eyes and then slightly choked out "Did that baby kiss you." Tsuna mentally froze _'Hieee. How does Hibari-san know that.'_ Hibari saw that he was shocked and in chaos in his mind. 'So it's true. The baby did kiss him.' His deadly aura rose and he said "Herbivore, the baby did didn't he." Tsuna looked up at him and said "Um..w-well he ." Hibari only stared at him shock on the words that just came out his mouth like a race car. "Herbivore…Herbivore!" "Huh"Tsuna said stopping from his mumbling. "He kissed you on the nose."Hibari said. "Well yeah he did." Tsuna responded.

'I'm going to kill the baby when I see him.' Hibari thought and growled. "Um..Hibari-san." Tsuna said timidly. "C-Can I go n-now." Hibari glared at him still thinking about what to do with the baby. "Hieee!"Tsuna shrieked. Hibari's glare now changed into a soft gaze. 'Are~Hibari-san actually seems nicer right now.

Hibari then strolled to his desk and looked for something in his desk. Tsuna just watched him as he came back and tossed him a box. Tsuna just stared at it and thought 'Wait isn't this suppose to say something else.' "Um Hibari-san, isn't this suppose to say "Be Mine" not mine." "Hn." Hibari then smirked and said "No, you were always in fact "Mine" from before." "Huh."Tsuna looked at him with innocent eyes not really knowing what he meant.

Hibari couldn't hold himself any longer and he pushed Tsuna down on the couch. Tsuna yelped in the process. "Hi-hibari-san, a-are you okay." Tsuna said from underneath Hibari. Hibari just looked tentatively into Tsuna's eyes and leaned next to Tsuna's ear. "Tsunayoshi." Tsuna felt a shiver go down his spine and he was now blushing about his situation. 'He said my first name. Wait…is that suppose to be a good thing or a bad thing.' Tsuna thought.

Hibari lifted his head and looked at Tsuna's cute, confused face. "H-Hib-mnph."Tsuna said before warm lips were on his. Hibari couldn't hold himself back any longer so he kissed the brunette softly yet still eagerly. Tsuna's mind went completely blank as he realized what the perfect was doing. Hibari then stopped the kiss for a moment and smirked at the blushing boy.

"Tsunayoshi, you're my valentine." Tsuna justed stared at him looking like he wanted to say something but was stopped when Hibari just kissed him again. This time he was sliding his tongue on the bottom of the boys lips and Tsuna eventually opened his mouth abit. Hibari took this as a chance to slip his tongue into Tsunas mouth. He thought it was sweet considering the factor that Tsuna had some of his mom's chocolate earlier. Tsuna then moaned and Hibari liked what the boy did so he slid his hand up the boys shirt and the boy maoned once again.

Tsuna was now completely red to the tip of his ears and was thinking 'Ahh. I can't believe I'm making those noises. What's happening to the world, is Hibari drunk of some alcohol chocolate or something.' His eyes were now closed feeling really embarrassed. Hibari's tongue was still traveling the brunettes mouth and his hand venturing his body.

Hibari then stopped and like what he has done. He got up from the boy and embraced the boy in a tight hug. This got the boy out of his flustered thoughts and he managed to say "Hibari-san."

"I love you, Tsunayoshi." Hibari said still hugging the smaller one. "Eh, y-you love me." Tsuna said. Nothing came from the other. Tsuna just stayed still for a moment till he hugged the perfect back. "I'm so glad that you didn't hate me."Tsuna said sweetly. Hibari then moved at the action slightly, but hugged the brunette harder if possible without hurting the boy.

They stayed like that for awhile till Hibari pulled back and kissed the other on the forehead. Tsuna blushed at the action. "That's why the box said "Mine"." "Yes" Tsuna then sheepishly smiled at the answer. 'Man, Hibari's forceful.'

"Thank you Hibari-san, for the chocolates." Tsuna said timidly. "I didn't like seeing you sad." Hibari said. Tsuna blushed once again. "…..Tsunayoshi, do you love me." He looked up and saw HIbari with a worried glint in his eyes and said "I-I..I love you HIbari-san. I love you." He then embraced the older boy and had joy filled tears in his eyes. Tsuna has someone he loves now and that person loves him too. "I'm so happy." His mouth muffled in Hibari's torso. "I'm happy too, Tsunayoshi."

Then the two stayed in each other's company for the rest of the day and so on. Reborn was actually watching them for awhile. That Reborn. Gokudera now cried that his beloved Jyudaime was gone often. Yamamoto had to comfort him at those times. Reborn was just happy that his student was happy. Then so on.

Yeah this was an awkward ending because I just kind of rushed it. I enjoyed writing this though. Review please. I'm kind of bad right now as an amateur.


End file.
